we're in love
by captainswanship
Summary: Set during the season 4 finale. I changed the timeline a bit, and brought Liam back. Mainly takes place during the AU, before Killian dies.


The trip back to port was as peaceful as Emma knew it was going to get. Well after the whole getting attacked by a dragon situation. Despite racing the clock to fix the reality they are stuck in, Emma felt at ease finally being able to spend some time in the fresh air after being locked in that tower for so long. On their way back Emma and Henry took the time to fill Killian in on his true identity and how they needed to accomplish this mission as quickly as possible. Emma could see the hesitance in his eyes, knowing that he was feeling a twinge of doubt even though he never once questioned anything she said.

"I know it's hard to believe, I do. And I realize I must sound like a crazy person, but I need you to just trust me," Emma sat down next to him, "There was a time I lost my memories as well. You found me and I thought you were a crazy person. I even had you arrested. But you never gave up and you helped me get them back and got Henry and I home. I owe you this."

He gave her a simple nod, which was all the confirmation she needed to make sure he wasn't about to make her walk the plank. Itching to get out of the dress that she was wearing, Killian offered her some clothes he found below deck that must have belonged to some of the crew, she was grateful for that. All three of them sat in silence, focused on the horizon until they could see port.

* * *

"So it seems you are now the proud new owner of the Jolly Roger, Captain," Emma smiled over at Killian while giving him a mock salute. Killian however, paid little attention to her, having a little bit of trouble tying the massive ship to the dock. Emma offered her assistance but he assured her that he would be alright doing it himself and she couldn't resist rolling her eyes behind his back. Finally he managed to secure the rope to the cleat and he took a few steps back to look up to the ship.

(A _ship_ not a boat, he had reminded her)

Killian was praying to the heavens above that the tale she was telling him was true, that there was another universe he would be returning to. (To him, she was an open book and he saw no reason not to trust her.) The absolute last thing that he needed was a vengeful Blackbeard coming after him to take back the Jolly Roger and possibly losing his own life in the process. As he felt the stress creeping up his body, he suddenly got a strong urge to take a shot of rum even though he knew he was allergic.

Finally he turned around to address her comment, "It appears so," he scratched nervously behind his ear, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, "Though I can't for the life of me imagine myself commandeering a vessel of this size. And you say I was able to sail this ship on my own?"

"Yeah, you were. A real Jack Sparrow," seeing his confusion, she couldn't help the grin that appeared on her face. It seemed to be infectious because she saw his tense shoulders begin to relax and a small smile appeared on his face, "You told me how this ship was made of enchanted wood."

"Aye, that it is." He glanced over at the ship then back to Emma, "Now I am unsure why Blackbeard would require a crew if he could sail on his own." The frown was back on his face.

* * *

"Well," Emma began, "I'm not much of a believer in fate, but maybe that's what this is. Fate. You just so happen to be part of a crew on a ship that could just as well be manned on its own. And Henry found you and that's how you found me. This may be a fake world, but you could have ended up anywhere. But you and Henry found me."

They stood in silence for a moment, Killian's eyes drifted toward the ground. This was unlike the Killian she had come to know, the one who never ran out of words and would spit out innuendos every other sentence.

"And for what it's worth," his eyes came back up and met hers, "You made one hell of a Captain back in my world. A hero who helped us sail to Neverland and save my son. I could never thank you enough for that."

There was so much sincerity in her eyes and he couldn't help the blush that was creeping up his neck when she reached out and squeezed his hand, "Ahh yes, I do wish that I could recall that," he gently squeezed her hand before letting it drop, "How about we gather up the lad and head to the local tavern while we're in port. Then we can discuss this plan of yours and maybe I could be of assistance?"

Emma smiled sweetly at Killian, "Sounds good, I'm starving. I'm sure Henry is too, I'll go grab him."

When she caught sight of Henry, she couldn't help but smile. He seemed to have gathered some of the local children near the Jolly and was talking animatedly to them, waving his arms around. It looked as though he were retelling a story about pirates, swiping the air in front of him with his imaginary sword. Her heart ached, memories resurfacing of New York with Henry and all of his new friends and not having to deal with crazy fairy tales but as soon as she looked back over at Killian she just knew that life could never be hers.

"Come on, kid!" She yelled over to him and once Henry said his goodbyes to the children, he ran over to meet her and Killian and they traveled down the main cobblestone road until they reached the tavern, which was located in a small wooded area off of the the main road. It wasn't a huge building, just a cozy little tavern with a sign located on the front above the door which read: 'Two Brothers Tavern'.

* * *

When they entered the tavern they chose a table in the far corner away from a rowdy group that was gathered near the bar. Like the gentlemen that he is, Killian pulled out the chair for Emma while Henry plopped down down in the chair beside her. They were getting settled in when they heard a boisterous voice coming towards them.

"Do my eyes deceive me or is my little brother gracing me with his presence? Never thought I'd see you again after our last encounter with the bloody git Blackbeard," A figure appeared out of the corner of Emma's eye, slapping Killian on the back. Realization of who the man was hit her like a ton of bricks.

 **Liam.**

Right away she could see the resemblance between the two brothers, although just by looking she could tell that Liam was a few years older than Killian. Emma's eyes flickered between them, Liam was a few inches taller than Killian with dark curly hair, but they both shared a pair of dark blue eyes. She felt a slight tug on her heart knowing this meeting will be short lived once Isaac's work is undone.

Eyes wide, she glanced over at Henry who seemed to have also realized who this man was without introduction. As the two men embraced each other Emma discretely shook her head at Henry, hoping he would understand and not bring up their Neverland adventure. What would she even say to him?

"And who might this beautiful lass be?" Liam turned his gaze towards her, holding out his hand.

"Emma Swan." she smiled politely up at him, placing her hand in his. Taking her hand, he moved it up a and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn that she saw Killian glaring at his brother, "and this is my son Henry," she motioned to the teen who sat to her left.

"Liam Jones. I own this tavern. It is very nice to meet you both," he glanced towards Killian and then back to Emma and she noticed the slight blush on his face. Emma had to admit, she liked this modest Captain Hook, "Let's get some food for you then, yes? I must return to the bar, but I will see you off when you leave."

Emma watched as Liam disappeared behind the large group of people and without thinking she asked, "What about the Navy?"

Killian turned towards her, raising an eyebrow, "Say again?"

"Uh, he just looks like - um - someone who might have been in the Navy. He just has that look, I…," she rambled on until he stopped her.

He scoffed, "Liam? That wanker is a big wuss," thankfully she could hear the amusement and teasing tone so she relaxed a bit, "Not Navy material."

"Yeah, uh, sorry," Emma was embarrassed and she needed to change this topic real fast. She was mentally berating herself for bringing that up in the first place. _Way to go, Emma._

Quickly changing the topic, they took the next hour to decide their game plan, their first step was to find Regina and convince her to go to the chapel. One thing that she and Henry both knew was that Regina was stubborn. First they would have to find her, which Henry informed her that he knew where she was staying. Then Emma would talk to her and hopefully figure out a way to convince her. It seemed hopeless.

But if there's one thing Emma has learned since finding her family, it is to always have hope.

Liam appeared at their table to converse with them while they all finished up their food. Since neither her nor Henry had any money of them, Liam assured them that their food was on the house. Before they were about to head out, Killian excused himself so he could use the 'loo', leaving Emma, Henry and Liam at the table.

"So, just who are you Emma Swan?" Liam questioned, rubbing his hand against his chin,"I've never seen my brother so enamored by a woman before?"

She was hit by a sense of déjà vu, Killian had asked her the same thing in Neverland. She couldn't believe how similar these two men were, although Liam held his tongue when there was a chance to insert an innuendo into the conversation.

"It's complicated," Emma's cheeks turned pink as she let out a shaky laugh, "I'm really just passing through. We are actually on our way to a wedding."

"It wouldn't happen to be Robin of Locksley, would it?" Liam asked.

"Actually, yeah. We figured if we left soon we could make it on time."

"Aye, I'm sure Killian would be honored to escort you," Liam winked at her, her face flushing a bit darker. Emma could hear Henry snickering beside her so she bumped her leg against his. Liam leaned closer to whisper in her ear, "He may seem like a bloody wanker at first, but I know you would grow to like him."

Emma couldn't help but chuckle at that. The Jones brothers were really one in the same, "Yeah, I'm sure I would."

At this moment Killian had returned to the table and they all walked towards the door of the tavern. They said their goodbyes and made their way to the main road and that is when they were ambushed by the Evil Queen and her guards.

That was when Emma Swan's heart broke.

* * *

Once they had been reunited Emma found every excuse to be in his arms and that is how they ended up in her bed, with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her holding her close. She draped one of her legs over his and she held onto his vest since he had taken off his leather jacket.

"I'm sorry," she began to move her hand up and down his side in a soothing motion.

"Hmm?," Killian asked.

"About Liam," Emma could feel him tense, so she placed a soft kiss on his jaw, "If I could have brought him back I would have. And I'm sorry you had to live through that."

"Hey," He placed his right hand under her chin so he could angle her face so she was looking up at him, "There is nothing to be sorry about. If we are to place blame, it would be on that bloody crocodile. I've accepted Liam's passing along time ago."

"It's just, you've helped me get my memories back, a bring me and Henry home, and I feel like I've done nothing but push you away. I just -"

Before she could finish, he kissed her. He felt her sigh into his mouth and be tightened his grip on her before he pulled away.

"You have given me everything, you are everything to me, love. Don't ever doubt that." She couldn't help but smile up at him.

"What do you say we head down to the diner and join your family, love?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure we should…" She trailed off.

"And why is that, darling?"

"I don't think they serve goats milk at Granny's."

At that, they both broke down into laughter and she has never felt more in love with someone than she did at that moment.


End file.
